The subject matter disclosed herein relates to the art of turbomachines and, more particularly, to a ceramic matrix composite (CMC) bridge that joins a transition piece with a turbine section of a turbomachine.
In general, gas turbomachine engines combust a fuel/air mixture that releases heat energy to form a high temperature gas stream. The high temperature gas stream is channeled to a turbine section via a hot gas path. The turbine section converts thermal energy from the high temperature gas stream to mechanical energy that rotates a turbine shaft. The turbine section may be employed in a variety of applications, such as for providing power to a pump or an electrical generator.
Many gas turbomachines include an annular combustor within which are formed combustion gases that create the high temperature gas stream. Other turbomachines employ a plurality of combustors arranged in a can-annular array. In such a turbomachine, the hot gas path includes a transition piece that links a group of combustors with a first stage of the turbine section. The combustion gases formed in the group of combustors are delivered to the turbine section through the transition piece.